The Tapes
by Lightseeker GameWing
Summary: Two short tapes. Two stories. Two children. A short story about a set of tapes kept by the Dreemurrs. Content warning for on-screen death.


_The video seems blurry and out of focus. We see fuzzy blobs of reddish-brown, pale peach, and yellow._

"Cmon, cmon..."

 _The camera is shaken slightly, accompanied by the sound of tapping_.

"There!"

"Say hi, Chara!"

"Hi."

 _The human smiles meekly and waves. Suddenly, the footage blurs, and we are face-to-face with a goat-like creature with fangs, and white fur._

"Howdy! I'm Asriel!"

"Wait, why are we doing this again?"

 _The camera resumes being pointed at the other child._

"We're making a movie, silly!"

"Well, what's it about?"

"We gotta make it up by playing make-believe!"

"...I've never played that before."

 _An awkward silence echoes through the clearing_.

"Well, uh, you just make stuff up and pretend! Like, um, I'm the Absolute God of Hyperdeath! I can shoot stars out of my hands!"

 _The human's face lights up, and they grin, their red eyes shining._

"And I'm the Demon that Comes When People Call Its Name! I can... THROW FLOWERS!"

 _They pick flowers and throw them at the cameraman, laughing. The camera is dropped on its side, and we hear more laughing._

"The Absolute God of Hyperdeath will not stand for this demon foolishness! Pew pew pew!"

 _The monster picks weeds that grow in the darker part of the clearing, and tosses them at his opponent._

"That was my Star Blazing attack!"

"This is my Death Vines attack!"

 _The Demon that Comes When People Call Its Name uproots a flower and dashes towards the Absolute God of Hyperdeath, whacking him gently with the roots and stepping backwards._

"Things just got personal!" _The monster gasps in faux offense._ "Looks like I'll have to use my CHAOS SABERS! Shing shing fwoosh!"

 _The monster child swings invisible swords at the human, who stumbles back and gasps._

"Oh no! I have been _wounded_! Not even my demon-ness could withstand your magic! But I know what can... my SUPER UBER AMAZING INCREDIBLE AWESOME POWERFUL ATTACK!"

 _The Demon tugs at one of the vines on the pillar. After several seconds, they are finally able to break two free. They swing them like lassos, then throw them up in the air_.

"Ka-BOOM! There was just an explosion that was so cool that the camera couldn't even see it!"

"I have almost been defeated! Let's call it a truce."

"Children! Time for dinner!"

"Okay, mom," _the children call in unison._

 _Asriel runs over to the camera and picks it up. The screen goes dark._

 _The screen is black, as if the lens cap is closed. The camera is somewhere a fair distance from the source of the voices. It must have been turned on by accident._

"Sniff. C-Chara? Can you hear us?"

 _Quiet mumbling._

"Oh, thank the stars, they are awake!"

"Chara!"

 _There is the rustling of cloth._

"We were afraid you would never wake up! That you'd... that you'd..."

"...I think I am."

"No."

"The last thing I want to do is see the flowers on the surface."

"Chara, no."

"They're at the very edge of the village, on the east side. I've described them to you a thousand times. You'll know them when you see them."

"Chara, you're going to get through this."

"Heh, they probably tore them up a while ago. I'm surprised they didn't while it was up there, nobody else seemed to like them like I did."

"You are going to live." _The speaker sounds choked up._

"Stop lying to yourselves."

 _Silence._

"And take some of the seeds down. I feel like they'd thrive here."

"All of the Underground needs you. You gave us all hope."

"We need you."

 _One of the voices sniffles, as if they've been crying._

"Please don't give up. We love you."

 _The camera beeps twice, indicating a low battery. No one seems to notice._

" _Sigh_. It's too late."

"Stay determined. You are the future of humans and monsters."

 _Suddenly, one of the voices grows quieter_.

"I think it's happening."

"No it's not. Chara, you're not dying." _It sounds like they're trying to convince themselves._

"Don't die. We need you."

"Please."

 _There is faint mumbling. It vaguely sounds like "I'm sorry." Something seems to leave the room, without anyone moving. It is dead silent. Suddenly, a shriek of pain rings out._

 _The camera beeps, then shuts off._

 ** _A/N: HOW NOT TO WRITE A DEATH SCENE: A HELPFUL GUIDE BY ME_**


End file.
